


John Smith

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [102]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doughnut Shop!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint owns a Doughnut Shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Smith

**Author's Note:**

>  There was always this one guy that came into the shop. Always the first one in, always the last, always the same time. The shopkeepers, Darcy and Kate, talked about him all the time.

"Tell me you don’t think he’s a robot." Darcy poked Clint’s side. "I dare you." The man had just walked out of their doors carrying with him a powdered Doughnut and cup of coffee, plain and two sugars (What? Clint  _didn’t_ memorize his order if that’s what you’re thinking.)

Clint rolled his eyes at her. “He’s not a robot, Darcy.”

"But have you seen the way he moves? It’s always so precise. Like he’s been coded." Darcy leered at the door. "Kate thinks so too!"

"Don’t you drag me into this." Kate said as she was wiping the glass on the display case.

"She totally agrees with me." Darcy assured Clint.

 —-

It was raining hard and there was a storm brewing just a city over. Darcy and Kate had gone home early because of it too, leaving Clint alone to man the register and serve the customers. Not that it mattered since the rain wasn’t really bringing in that much business late that night.

The man - who Darcy had decided to call John Smith - came in that night dripping wet. Clint looked at the clock on the wall, and yep. He’s still on time. No matter the circumstance, as long as the shop was open, this guy walks through that door at the exact same moment.

He hung his coat on the rack and dropped down on one of the chairs nearest the exit. Clint could see the exhaustion on the man’s face. The man threw his head back and gave out a long suffering sigh. He must’ve went through hell just to get to the shop. Which raised the question, Why?

"Tough day at work?" Clint asked, placing the cup of coffee and a powdered Doughnut in front of the man. 

"I didn’t order-"

"Powdered and Plain black, two sugars, right?" Clint asked, then coughed, because now, he looked like a stalker. Great. "I, uh, it’s just you ordered the same thing every single time so I assumed… I could get you another one if there’s anything else you’d like…"

"No. I- this is fine. Thank you, Clint." The man said, making Clint frown then he remembered he was wearing his name tag.

"I must say, I’m at a disadvantage, I don’t know your name." Clint tried.

The guy chuckled, ducking his head. “I think that’s second date material, don’t you?” 

Clint grinned then scrunched up his nose. “I don’t know. We’ve been on what? _several_  dates now and I still don’t know your name. That’s not fair, now, is it?”

"I don’t think I can qualify those as dates though. I paid for my own food, after all." The guy smirked.

Clint chuckled. “Well then, I guess this is the first date?”

"Not until you sit down and properly to talk to me."

"I can do that." Clint smiled at the man.

He flipped the sign on the door to read ‘Closed’ and grabbed himself a cup of coffee to sit with the guy and probably find out more about the man with the nice eyes and the warm smile.

—- 

"Hey, Phil. Here’s your coffee and Doughnut." Clint handed him his drink and pastry. Phil smiled at him and gave him a wink before he went on his way.

"Whoa. What was that?!" Darcy asked him as soon as the door closed.

"What was what?" Clint asked her, feigning ignorance.

"How do you know his name?" Kate joined in. "I thought we agreed we’d call him John Smith?"

Clint shrugged. “Didn’t stick.”

Kate groaned and muttered “You go home early  _once_  and you miss all the action. Typical.” before disappearing in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/97975461221/maybe-binge-watching-supernatural-was-not-the)


End file.
